


A Barbarian's Wish

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Yasha does not appreciate being caught, restrained, and chained up like an animal. It happened before—years ago, in another time and another place—but this time she is not alone. This time, in the aftermath, it is not the Stormlord that listens to her wishes.





	A Barbarian's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Campaign 2 Episode 25.

“Oh no,” Jester cursed violently as she tore another strip of fabric from the bottom of her coat, scrunched the fabric into ball, and shoved the misshapen lump against the wound torn into Yasha's side, “Fjord! We... It isn't stopping!”

“Shit.” Fjord hissed angrily as he bent at Jester's side to inspect the wound. “Do you... Do you have anything?”

“No.” Jester shook her head. “Not until we rest, and I... I can't with her like this.” 

“Of course.” Fjord muttered. “Damn it. I'll have to go back. They must have had potions, or a first aid pack, somewhere.”

“Don't.” Yasha growled firmly. “Too dangerous.”

“If I don't,” Fjord cautioned as he met Yasha's mismatched eyes, “you'll bleed out.”

“Then, I will.” Yasha acquiesced with a pained roll of her shoulders.

“No.” Fjord knelt at the stricken Barbarian's side and clasped his hand around one of the woman's blood and sweat slick hands. “You're our friend Yasha. You're one of the Nein, and we don't give up on one another. I'll be quick, and I'll be disguised. You just... You hang on, OK? You hang on.” 

Yasha twisted her hand to grip Fjord's hand firmly for a moment as she looked into the man's bright determined eyes. “OK.” She whispered as she released his fingers.

“Be quick.” Jester murmured as she whispered one last blessing over Fjord. “Traveller be with you.” 

Fjord nodded sharply and, after one last glance down into Yasha's pained eyes, turned on his heel to run back toward the kidnapper's den.

“Can you—” Yasha coughed violently and a thick crimson dribble slipped out of the corner of her mouth, “—tell Beauregard something... for me?”

“Yes, yes, of course Yasha,” Jester whispered as she nodded her head vigorously, “But... You should tell her yourself. When you're better.”

“I...” The corners of Yasha's lips curled upward into a small, fond, smile as she lifted to cover Jester's trembling fingertips against her wound. “Tell her that... that I would... have liked... to... hold her... again.” 

“Oh...” Jester's voice squeaked minutely. “She would... She would like to hear that from you Yasha.”

“I will,” Yasha's eyelids fluttered as the shadows began to creep in, “try.”


End file.
